


Say the Words, Handsome

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Wedding Fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Edwin exchanging their wedding vows.





	Say the Words, Handsome

 

 

**_Winry_ **

“Ed, where are you taking me? The ceremony starts in like ten minutes! You’re not even supposed to see me yet!”

“Shh!” he hisses over me and continues to lead me out of the church into the garden.

My protests die in my throat as I glance around. There’s foliage everywhere. It’s like we stepped out of Amestris into a magical land. Outside of time.

“Okay.” Ed’s voice snaps me out of my trance, and my eyes go to his. “We don’t have a lot of time, obviously,” he starts, waving toward the door we just came out of.

Where our family and friends are all waiting for us to get married.

“But you said you wrote your own vows, and I…” He pauses and glances around nervously. “Well, I didn’t.”

“Oh.” I frown. “That’s okay.” I shrug. “I didn’t really expect you to. I sort of thought we’d just say the traditional ones, and I could write mine down for you or something.”

It’s Edward. It’s not like I haven’t known him his whole life. I knew there was no way he’d have his vows prepared for this. Even if it is _our wedding_.

“No.” He shakes his head and grabs both my hands. “I mean, yes. I think we should say the traditional vows when we go in there, but… I do have things I want to say to you, and I want to do it now. Right here.”

“What?” I blink. “You mean…you say your vows and I say mine without anyone there–”

“Yes. Just us. Right here.” He nods, his head tilting down so his forehead is pressed against mine. “I’m marrying you, not them.”

I sigh and inhale the scent of him—musk and something spicy I’m not familiar with. I bet Al gave it to him.

“Okay,” I murmur, pulling back. “Do you want to go first?”

“Yes,” he blurts. “Because yours are going to be perfect, and I’m just…saying words.”

I bite my lip to keep from smiling and lift my hand up to his face.

“I’m ready whenever you are. Say the words, handsome.”

“Uh, right. Okay.” He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes as he exhales.

When he opens them, there’s fire inside. I feel the heat of it all over, even down to my toes.

“Winry,” he starts softly. “I can’t believe you agreed to marry me. That I get to call you my wife after today. I love you so much my chest feels like it will burst when I think about it. I’m stuck in between wanting to plan for our future and wanting to live in the moment, because every moment I’m with you is this magical impossible thing I can’t describe. I know we fight over things at times, and usually it’s my fault. I apologize in advance for all the stupid things I’m going to do in the future. And I promise to always forgive you. No matter what.

“I promise to love you more every minute I’m alive. And if I can love you after that, I promise that, too. I swear I’ll never leave you or let you struggle when I can help. If we have kids, I’ll be there for every second. Day or night. I promise to always support you with your work and tease you about being a Crazy Gearhead as often as possible.”

I let out a wet laugh at that, ignoring the tears streaming down my face, totally ruining my mascara.

“I vow…” he murmurs, reaching up to wipe my face. “To never make you cry, and always fix it when I do.”

I press my cheek into his palm and close my eyes, focusing on his voice.

“And, finally, I promise to always keep you safe no matter what it takes…I love you, Winry.”

I lift my head and nod, swallowing the lump of happy tears that are still trying to break free. He’s quiet for a minute while I collect myself, and when I’ve got it together, I meet his eyes again.

“Edward Elric,” I begin softly, taking his hands. “Today, I take you as my husband. As my lover, my best friend, my confidant, the future father of my children, and the only man who can irritate the hell out of me at the same time he’s making me fall in love with him.”

I see him start blushing, but I continue anyway.

“I don’t ever want to see a sunrise where you’re not with me, or a sunset when we’re apart. Distance can never separate us, and I hope nothing else ever does. As your wife, I promise to take care of you, even when you say you don’t need help. I promise to ride you about your automail, even though I like that you need me to fix something since you always are the one fixing me. I promise to always call you out when you’re acting like an idiot.” I pause when his eyebrows lower in a frown. “And I expect you to do the same for me,” I finish quietly.

“I vow to stay by your side no matter what comes our way, and never to keep secrets from you. I promise not to hide my feelings—good or bad, even if they include tears, which I know you don’t like. And I vow to always be careful with yours. I promise to love you through all the ups and downs of our life, not just when things are good. I vow to be the best wife I can be, and the best mom, one day.”

I pause to take a breath, and Ed’s hand release mine, coming up to hold my face.

“I…I love you, Ed,” I murmur. “A lot.”

“I love you, too.”

And then he’s kissing me. Deeply. Like a groom kisses his new wife.

Maybe we’re supposed to wait for it to be official with the rings and the officiant to announce it, but we’ve never been traditional. Hell, he proposed using alchemy terms while he was getting on a train to leave me for months. This is us.

When he pulls back, we’re both breathing heavily, and I’m pretty sure my hair is ruined.

“Brother! Are you out here?”

“Shit,” Ed hisses as Al appears in the doorway. “We’ve gotta go.”

Grabbing my hand again, he starts pulling me down the sidewalk to a different door than the one we came through.

“Wait,” I tug at him. “My hair—my makeup!”

“Winry, you look beautiful,” he tells me firmly, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. “Now, are you ready to go stand in front of all those people and become my wife?”

“I just became your wife,” I tell him gently, lifting the heavy skirt of my dress. “But since everyone is here…we might as well.”

He curls his hand around my neck and kisses me again before opening the door.

“God, I love you,” he whispers as I slide under his arm.

“See you at the end of the aisle,” I return quickly before picking up my skirt and running toward the place where Paninya and Mei are waiting for me.

I’m sure I look like a hot mess when I arrive, but I don’t care. It’s funny, after all the planning and stressing about this wedding, trying to perfect every minute detail that it doesn’t seem to matter anymore. As far as I’m concerned, I just married my husband in the garden, so anything that goes wrong from here on, doesn’t count.

When the time comes for us to say our vows in front of our guests, we recite the old words, well-worn from generations of use. But I know what he’s really saying, the same way he knows what I am. The words might be different, but the blaze in his eyes is the same.

And after everything has been said, he kisses me.

Again.

Only this time, it’s official.


End file.
